Dank U
by Illuminatecool
Summary: seluruh cast dan author adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini asli punya author! Please don't be plagiat arraseo?


Dank U

By : Illuminate_Cool

**Cast :**

**Kim Jun Myeon (Suami Baekhyun)**

**Byun Baekhyun (Istri Suho tapi ****bukan TG /GS****)**

**Other Cast :**

**Kai, Sehun, dll**

**Genre : Yaoi, family, fluff, friendship, etc**

**.**

**Rate : T (di awal)-M (dalam perjalanan/?)**

**.**

**Length : Chapter**

**.**

**Disclaimer : seluruh cast dan author adalah ciptaan Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini asli punya author! ****Please don't be plagiat**** arraseo?**

**.**

_**WARNING**_** : karena author masih baru, mungkin alurnya rada" GAJE a.k.a gak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**A / N : annyeong haseyo… ****I'm new author**** in here. I wanna make a new crack pair of Exo's member 3:D Kkk~ Hope you enjoy my story ^^**

**Exo jjang! Fighting!~^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks... Hiks.." terdengar sebuah isak tangis dari seorang anak kecil yang kembali terjaga akibat mimpi buruknya tadi.

"aigoo… Changmin-ah… ada apa, hmm?" seorang namja dengan kulit putih dan wajah yang imut memasuki kamar anak tersebut.

"eomma… tadi Changmin mimpi buruk.."

"mwo? Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya seorang pria dari pintu kamar anak tersebut.

"ne, appa. Hiks.."

"uh.. cup cup cup… mau appa menceritakan cerita yang sungguh menarik?"

"jinjja? Ne, appa."

"tapi jangan menangis dulu, arrachi?"

"ne, baiklah."

"nah begitu dong… Baekhyun chagi.. selesaikan masakanmu saja. Biar aku yang menjaganya."

"ne, arraseo."

Lalu namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu pergi ke dapur dan menyelesaikan acara memasak untuk suaminya tercinta, Kim Jun Myeon. Sementara suami tercintanya itu kembali menina-bobokan kedua anak mereka.

Tapi tunggu dulu… Baekhyun dan Suho sama-sama laki-laki, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka mempunya anak? Ya, mungkin ini salah satu keajaiban Tuhan. Ketika Suho dan Baekhyun melakukan _yeah you know what I mean _untuk kesekian kalinya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa mual. Suho yang khawatir kepada istri/suaminya itu, ia langsung membawanya ke dokter. Dan dokter memvonis bahwa mereka berdua akan segera memiliki seorang anak.

Hingga saat ini anak itu mereka rawat dengan baik, dan memberinya nama Shim Changmin.

Back to the bedroom

"baiklah, apa kau sudah siap mendengar cerita yang hebat dari ayah, Changmin-ah?"

"ne. aku siap appa."

"pada zaman dahulu…"

**LONG BACK**

Pada saat Suho berumur sekitar 25 tahun umur internasional, ia berjalan ke sebuah café. Ia berencana untuk memesan sebuah coffee bermerek terkenal, _Starbucks Coffee_. Setelah membayar coffee tersebut Suho beranjak dari depan meja kasih. Ketika ia menoleh, ia terkejut dengan sesosok namja yang sedang duduk bercanda ria di meja pojok.

Ketika mengetahui namja tersebut ingin memesan juga, ia segera menghampirinya dan berpura-pura menjatuhkan kopi ke bajunya untuk mencari alasan untuk mendekatkan diri kepadanya.

#byaarr..

"heuh.." decak Suho berpura-pura seolah namja yang ia tabrak yang menumpahkan kopi kesukaannya itu.

"e-eh… jeongmal mianhae tu-an…." Namja itu tercekat melihat ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang (mungkin) ditabraknya itu.

"hmm.. ne, kalau aku tidak memaafkanmu?" goda Suho dengan muka seriusnya.

"Tu-tuan.. maafkan aku.. aku bersedia melakukan apapun demi kau menerima permintaan maafku." Kata namja itu polos sambil menundukan wajahnya yang malu atas (mungkin) perbuatannya.

"_hmm… apapun?"_ batin Suho. "siapa namamu, lelaki tamvan?"

#dyaarr… bagai kesambet petir di siang hari, wajah lelaki muda itu sudah merah tak karuan.

Suho yang mengetahui godaan darinya berhasil membuat namja itu blush tak karuan, bersorak kemenangan di dalam hati.

"n-namaku Baek- Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"Baekhyun?"

"n-ne?"

"kenalkan, namaku Kim Jun Myeon. CEO LJ Entertainment."

"nee!?" mata Baekhyun terbelalak terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa orang yang (mungkin) ditabraknya ini adalah CEO dari perusahaan music terkenal di situ, LJ Entertainment.

"m-maksudku, apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau dapat memaafkanku, Tuan Kim?"

"hmm… panggil saja aku Suho. Sepertinya umurku hanya berkisar 1 tahun di atasmu."

"ne!? wah… anda hebat sekali Tuan- eh maksudku Suho-ssi."

"hehehe… ne, gomawo anak tampan." Dan Baekhyun mulai semburat merah tak karuan lagi. "sebagai hukumannya, datanglah ke kantorku jam 8 malam nanti. Arraseo?"

"n-ne, Suho-ssi. Jeongmal gamsahamida." Kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

"ne, jangan terlambat ne! kau akan segera mengetahui resikonya jika kau terlambat!"

Sementara Suho berjalan keluar dari situ, Baekhyun kembali duduk. Ia sangatlah malu dengan kejadian tadi, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sana. Perasaan menggelitik yang menurut Baekhyun sangatlah tidak wajar. Sampai-sampai ia terkikik kecil sendirian di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Hey, Baekhyun… mana kopinya? Kenapa kau malah tertawa sendiri hah?!"

"_yaa_! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, Kim Jongin!"

"ish… ne, ne. baiklah, sekarang dimana kopinya hyung?"

"aku belum pesan. Tadi kasirnya sangatlah ramai."

"ramai?" Tanya Kai sembari menoleh ke arah kasir.

Mereka semua mendapati mesin kasir dengan penjual yang sangat ramah setia berdiri di belakang meja kasir tersebut.

"itu kau bilang ramai, hyung?!"

"ahh.. molla molla molla molla. Aku mau pulang saja."

Kata Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari situ. Kai dan Jong Dae yang merupakan sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil bingung dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun yang sangat aneh.

**Seoul, 20.00 KST**

Seorang pemuda memiliki tinggi berkisar 175 cm bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi lalu membersihkan badannya yang terasa lengket karena keringat saat tidur tadi. Setelah merasa bersih, ia memakai setelan jas yang paling bagus untung bertemu dengan… kalian tau kan? CEO terkenal tadi itu.

Setelah itu ia menuju ke garasi untuk mengambil mobilnya, lalu berangkat menuju LJ Entertainment. Sesampainya di LJ Building, ia segera menuju ke receptionist untuk bertanya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Baekhyun. Pimpinan Kim sudah menunggu anda di lantai 8."

"oh, ne. baiklah, terima kasih."

Baekhyun berjalan ke memasuki lift dan lift pun terbuka. Saat melihat orang yang ada di dalam lift, ia tercengang.

"Oh Baekhyun-ssi. Ternyata kau sudah sampai. Ayo kuantar kau ke atas."

Ya, benar. Orang yang dilihat Baekhyun adalah Suho. Lalu ia masuk dan lift mulai bergerak naik. Ia melihat ke arah monitor yang menunjukkan angka 8. Itu berarti ia sudah sampai. Pintu lift terbuka, ketika ia hendak keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba Suho menggandengnya lalu mengajaknya keluar.

Ia melihat ke arah kiri sepertinya sedang ada pesta besar. Tetapi Suho menariknya kea rah yang berlawanan. Ia menarik Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas.

"Baek, tunggu di sini sebentar ne? aku akan segera kembali."

Baekhyun sangat merasa canggung. Kalau melihat wajah tampan Suho, ia bisa saja tersenyum. Tetapi sebentar lagi ia harus menerima hukuman dari Suho karena (mungkin) perbuatannya di café tadi. Mengingat ia harus menerima hukuman dari Suho, ia kembali menjadi takut. Perutnya selalu terasa sakit ketika ia takut/gugup dalam menghadapi sesuatu yang dirasanya berat.

20 menit ia menunggu Suho lamanya, ia tak kunjung datang kembali. Tiba-tiba, dua orang perempuan cantik dengan penampilan wow tapi tidak se-mesum yang kalian pikirkan datang menjemput Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tergoda oleh kedua wanita tersebut, digandeng oleh wanita-wanita cantik tersebut ke tempat Suho berada.

Setelah Baekhyun berada di atas panggung, Suho mulai menarik suara.

"CEO agensy lain yang saya hormati, para tamu dan undangan yang saya hormati, dan seluruh artis dibawah manajemen saya atau agensy lain yang saya kasihi, saya mengucap syukur karena dapat merayakan ulang tahun saya dengan meriah bersama kalian." Suho berhenti sejenak, untuk mengambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"tapi aku juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian selagi kita berkumpul bersama di sini."

Keadaan menjadi ramai, banyak yang mulai berbincang satu-sama lain. Tak lama kemudian suasana kembali tenang, dan Suho lanjut berbicara.

"lelaki di sampingku adalah Baekhyun, usianya 1 tahun lebih muda dariku."

"dan kupikir sekaranglah saatnya." Lanjut Suho. Lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jas mahal yang ia kenakan.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, sebagai hukuman karena kau telah menunmpahkan kopi ke bajuku yang adalah ulahku, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

#twuiiiiinnnnggggg…. Telinga Baekhyun mendadak seakan mendengar suara bertegangan sangat tinggi. Ia bingung tapi juga merasa dibohongi. Ia masih tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"t-tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang apa? Ulahmu? Heuh…"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir. Jadi kejadian di café itu bukan salahnya, melainkan itu kesengajaan yang dibuat Suho agar ia bisa PDKT dengannya? _Bodohnya kau ini, Byun Baekhyun_ Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kalau ia marah, ia akan mempermalukan seorang Kim Jun Myeon yang mungkin saat ini sedang ia sukai. Tetapi itu bukanlah sebuah hak milik Baekhyun untuk menerima hukuman dari Suho akibat ulah Suho sendiri. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan, memang sangat berat baginya menerima kenyataan yang menyebalkan ini. Tapi ia masih penasaran dengan Suho. Lalu Baekhyun mengambil _Microphone _lalu berbicara.

"h-hmm.. ba-bagaimana ya… m-meskipun aku masih normal dan s-sedikit gugup, aku akan menerimanya." Baekhyun menerima bunga mawar merah yang diberikan oleh Suho sebagai lambing awal kisah cinta mereka berdua.

_Wooohooooo…. _Suasana kembali menjadi ramai. Lagu mulai dimainkan oleh sang DJ. Melihat keramaian tersebut, Baekhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya ia telah melakukan suatu kebaikan untuk seseorang.

#chuu… tiba-tiba Suho mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, memberikan _Death glare _kepada Suho yang telah merebut _First Kiss _darinya.

"_yaa! _Aku masih normal tau.."

"jika kau masih normal, kenapa kau menerimaku, chagi?" Suho memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang mulus sekilas. Baekhyun memegang tangan Suho.

"ya aku tertarik saja untuk mempelajari sifatmu."

"supaya bisa bercinta denganku sampai 7 malam?"

"_yaa! A-andwae.. shirreo! _Meski aku sudah berpacaran denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah mau bercinta denganmu!"

"jinjja? Baiklah, aku akan menguji kesabaranmu ini. Kkk~ bersiaplah saja."

"mwo? Untuk a- _yaa! _Turunkan aku Jun Myeonnie!"

Suho menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya lalu membawanya ke kantornya.

"hmm… bersiaplah untuk tidak berjalan selama 1 bulan, chagi.."

"_yaa_! _Andwaeyo_! Aaaaa!"

TBC

Haii haii haii eperybodeh... ;;) giman Nih ceritanya? :3 please leave a comment okay! gomawo ^^ #muaahhh..


End file.
